The Midnight Stroll
by Doccubus
Summary: Lena goes on a midnight stroll and remembers the first time she met Stef. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have fallen in love with the Fosters so I decided to write a ****fic. Now this can be a one-shot but if you guys really want I can make more chaps. **

**The Midnight Stroll**

Another fight had broken out at home. Things were at a state of high stress with Callie and Jude's living situation, and with Mike coming over nightly to spend time with Brandon. Lena, of course did not have a problem with Mike; in fact he should have been the one to hate her guts after she stole his wife from him. That was not how the situation occurred but that's the way it seemed to Mike. He was surprisingly nice and civil to her, but Lena couldn't help but feel irritated with his overwhelming precense. She and Stef had bought planners to schedule in alone time since the kids monopolized so much of their time. Coincidentally Mike's unscheduled visits interrupted those appointments every single time.

Lena usually never lost her temper but after a month of "cock-blocking" so to speak Lena had had enough. With a grunt of frustration, she grabbed her house keys and stormed right out of the house without another word. "Lena?" Stef said in a worried voice.

"Is she mad?" Jesus remarked.

"Was is something I said?" Mike said.

Mike's words only angered Lena more and with a low growl she slammed the door shut behind her so hard she heard something in the house falling on the ground and shattering loudly. Lena hated breaking things but she was far too angry to care.

She got in her car and drove to the beach right to the spot where she and Stef had met. She parked the car and went to the large greenish rock that was right at the shore. She sat on it and threw her flipflops to sand behind her, letting the waves hit her feet. It was cold as hell but it relaxed her frazzled nerves. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes into memory lane...

***15 years ago***

"Screw you Jen!" Lena yelled slamming the car door and walking onto the beach.

Jen, a butchy woman with a plaid shirt and many tattoos, rolled down her window and said, "Lena I said I'm sorry, come on get it the car."

"No! I don't ride with cheaters."

"What you're gonna stay here on the beach at 1am? How are you gonna get home?"

"You care?" Lena snapped back.

"Fine! Stay here for all I care!" Jen yelled slamming on the gas and driving away. Lena scoffed in annoyance and walked onto the beach. She took off her heels and walked towards the shore. She walked alongside the shore, the only light illuminating the path came from the room. Her Armani suit pants were soaked at the bottom from the high tide hitting her legs. She didn't care, it was too relaxing.

She heard the sound of a woman crying before she was able to make out a figure hunched on top of a rock on the shore. Lena approached slowly and softly said, "excuse me? Are you alright?"

The woman looked up at her and was illuminated completely by the the blue moonlight. She was a skinny blonde woman with the kindest looking brown eyes. Even with tears streaking her cheeks and making sniffling sounds she was still the most beautiful woman Lena had ever seen. She was still staring up at her in dumbstruck admiration when the woman spoke. "Sorry, uh, yes I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Sorry for intruding, you just look so sad," Lena said. "Would you like some company? I know I'm a stranger to you but maybe it'll make you feel better."

"I wouldn't mind the company," she said.

Lena climbed onto the rock beside her and said, "I'm Lena. Lena Adams."

They shook hands as the woman said, "I'm Stef Foster."

"Nice to meet you Stef," Lena said with a grin. "What do I need to do to cheer you up? I bet that beautiful face would look more gorgeous if it had a smile on it."

Stef pursed her lips.

"If you wanna talk I'll listen," Lena offered.

"I came here to forget about my problems, talking about it probably won't help," Stef said.

"Alright, if you wanna forget why don't we, uh…" Lena stood up, "go for a swim."

"A swim? It's like past midnight," Stef said with a small laugh.

"And?"

"Well it's really dark, and the water is probably ice cold," Stef said.

"True, but I find that you can't possibly think about all your problems if you're freezing your ass off," Lena said.

Stef threw her head back and laughed aloud.

"Come on," Lena encouraged slipping off her jacket.

"I don't have a bathing suit," Stef said.

"You don't need one," Lena said slipping off her shirt and revealing her bra.

Stef's eyes widened. "Oh, na…uh…no…I…uh, that's against the law."

Lena snorted. "Who's gonna arrest me?" She slipped off her pants.

Stef gulped. She reached into her pocket and flashed her badge. "Well…"

Lena looked at the police badge then burst out laughing. "Holy shit. Are you gonna arrest me?"

"Put your clothes back on and no," Stef said.

"Hmm," Lena said unhooking her bra. "You know I've always followed all the rules and people take advantage of that. I think I wanna take a risk, even if it means being arrested by a very beautiful cop."

Lena threw her bra aside then pushed her panties down. Stef stammered as Lena smirked at her and climbed down the rock into the water.

"Ooo! Freakin' cold!" Lena screeched.

"You really shouldn't…" Stef warned.

"Oh come on Stef, I realize you're an officer of the law, but haven't you ever done anything…naughty?" Lena said.

"In my youth…"

"You're still very young officer," Lena said stepping deeper into the water. "Feel free to arrest me for public nudity after this, the water feels fantastic."

Stef sighed and took out her handcuffs. "Come on."

"Please, five more minutes, it feels great," Lena said.

"Lena…"

"You are very uptight Stef," Lena challenged with a grin.

Stef's head cocked to the side. "Uptight? I'm not…"

"Then get in."

"I can't break laws Lena, I'm a cop."

"Do you see any other cops around except for you?"

"I don't know, I…"

"Look, you don't have to do it, I'm just trying to cheer you up, cause you looked so sad just now," Lena said seriously. "Don't break any laws for a stranger, I just wanted to help."

Stef sighed deeply.

Lena started walking back towards shore. "I'm sorry, you can arrest me now."

"Wait," Stef said. With a heavy sigh, she slipped off her jacket. "If you say anything about this, I'll arrest you myself."

Lena chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me."

She watched entranced as Stef stripped off all of her clothes and stood on the rock in all her glory. Lena nearly drooled as Stef stepped into the water. "Shit that's cold!"

"Can you think of anything else?" Lena said with a grin.

Stef laughed. "No."

"Come on," Lena said. "Race ya."

"Race?" Stef said with a competitive smirk. "You're on. To the buoy and back?"

Lena nodded. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Water splashed everywhere as the women raced towards the buoy. Lena screamed and laughed as Stef took the lead easily. Her arms were so strong and her legs propelled her in the water like an arrow. They were closer to the shore and it was obvious to Lena she was gonna lose so she cheated. With a hoot she tackled Stef and tried to push her behind her.

"HEY!" Stef laughed pulling Lena back. Laughter and screaming filled the air as the women rolled around together until they ended up on the shore rolling around the sand.

"I won," Lena said pinning Stef under her.

"Oh no you didn't," Stef laughed flipping them over. Lena struggled to try to turn it around but Stef was too strong. Stef smirked in victory.

Lena smirked right back at her then leaned up and pressed her lips against Stef's. Stef gasped and Lena slipped her tongue into her mouth rolling their tongues together. Stef broke the kiss with a loud gasp.

Lena flipped them over. "I won."

Stef was breathing heavily and was too frazzled to fight back. Stef opened her mouth to speak but then just bit her bottom lip.

Lena laughed. "You look terrified. Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Stef's lips pressing hard against hers cut her off. Lena reacted with a moan. Their tongues rolled together as Stef's hands ran down Lena's naked back. Lena grinded against her and moaned softly as Stef's hand slipped in between them.

Stef tentatively touched her soaking center and Lena gasped.

"I-I don't know what I'm doing…"

"Do what I do," Lena breathed slipping her hand down to Stef's center. Slowly she started rubbing Stef's clit.

"Ahh," Stef moaned.

"Yeah, just do what I do," Lena groaned.

Stef's hand followed Lena's lead. Both women writhed and moaned as they rubbed each other's clits. Lena moved her hand lower and slowly slipped two fingers into Stef's depths. Stef cried out and arched her back. She followed Lena's lead, slipping two fingers into her.

Lena started grinding down on Stef's fingers slowly, and on the way up she pushed her fingers deeper and deeper into Stef. They groaned together as they moved faster and faster.

"Ohh God, Lena, I'm gonna…"

"Oh yes, yes, YES!"

It happened simultaneously. Both women started shaking almost violently as the orgasms slammed into them hard. Lena collapsed on top of Stef breathing heavily.

"God that was amazing," Stef breathed.

"It really was," Lena said. "I never do one-night things with strangers."

"Me neither, I don't even remember what your last name is," Stef laughed.

"Adams."

"Foster."

"I remembered yours," Lena said. "SO Officer Foster, how many laws did we break?"

"Let's see indecent exposure, public sex," Stef said, "I say let's get dressed before I have to arrest both of us."

Lena laughed and said, "yes ma'am."

"Thanks for helping me, Lena, I feel much better."

"Yeah that's what orgasms do."

***Present Day***

Lena smiled at the memory and looked out into the ocean. At the time she thought it was a one-night stand with a beautiful blonde, and it ended out being the beginning of a beautiful life together.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Lena glanced at Stef and smiled. "I knew you'd come for me."

"How can I not?"

"Sorry for storming out, I was so pissed."

"I'll talk to Mike tomorrow, tell him he can't come around anymore, he'll have to take Brandon out if he wants to spend time with him," Stef said.

"I don't want to separate father and son, but…"

"No I understand Lena, I would be pissed too."

Lena sighed. "Thanks."

A jacket hit Lena and she glanced at Stef who had thrown it at her. She had a playful smile on her lips as she unbuttoned her blouse seductively. "Need some cheering up?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Guys I really loved those reviews, it encouraged me to write more, that and the fact that yesterday's episode was fan-friggin-tastic. Can you believe the cliff hanger they left us on. If the promo is any indication we're gonna have an awesome Summer Finale and with your encouragement (I hope) I'll write this fun little story here. Since the show is so intense with the Stef/Lena marriage fight, Mariana's stupidity, and the budding Brallie romance, I figured we could all use a 'drama-lite' fun ****fic. Please leave reviews, I do really love them. P.S I own nothing...unfortunately.**

**The Midnight Stroll**

**Chapter 2**

Lena grinned and held the phone to her ear. "Stef I cannot use my phone like this."

"You mean for phone sex?" Stef said in a sultry voice.

Lena bit her lip. "I'm at work."

"So last night..."

"Stef," Lena warned.

"It was pretty amazing, I mean swimming in the beach stark naked, then fucking on the shore until we couldn't feel our legs anymore," Stef said. "You were a tiger. I came like 5 times."

"8 but who's counting," Lena said with grin.

"Hmm my favorite part is when you put my legs over your shoulders and ate me out til I came in your mouth."

"Shit Stef, you're driving me nuts," Lena said.

"Yes and I'm hoping you'll remember that tonight when I'm home wet and waiting for you."

"Impossible to stay dry with you hun."

Stef laughed that sexy laugh. "See you tonight tiger."

"Oh you will definitely see me tonight."

They hung up just as Lena's office door opened. Lena straightened up and cleared her throat.

"Hi."

"Mike," Lena said in surprise.

"May I sit?"

"Of course."

Mike sat across from Lena and shifted nervously. "I came because I wanted to apologize. "

"Apologize for what?"

"For intruding, I know that's why you stormed off last night," Mike said. "I know I was interrupting your time with Stef and I'm sorry it must be difficult with five kids in the house."

"I know you mean no harm Mike you just wanna spend time with Brandon."

"But I shouldn't do that by popping in unannounced, " Mike said. "So it won't happen again."

Lena sighed. "Thanks Mike. You know I have an idea on how you can spend more time with Brandon."

Mike leaned forward with interest.

"You have a room for Brandon at your house right? Well I was thinking maybe every weekend he'd go stay with you," Lena said. "You guys can go do father-son things and spend the night together."

Mike grinned. "I really like that Lena, thanks."

"Let me run it by Stef and Brandon but I'm sure they won't object."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Lena, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I've been wanting to ask forever but I never had the guts," Mike said. "I know that you and Stef met on the beach and that after that you guys started dating, but I wanna know how it happened."

"There's not much else to the story," Lena said nervously.

"Yes there is Lena, I don't understand what happened and I've never gotten closure," Mike said. "I want you to give details, as explicit as you can."

"Mike..."

"Please Lena I need to move on."

Lena sighed. "Fine I'll tell you..."

***15 Years Ago***

Lena couldn't stop thinking about thay woman from the beach. It had been a week since she met the mysterious Officer Stef Foster and she was the only person on her mind. The week seemed to be plagued with ex-girlfriends: Gretchen, who was back in town, Kelly, whom Lena had dumped for being too boring, Catherine, who just didn't click with her, and Jen, her most recent who had left her on the beach that night.

The dyke drama that ensued didn't distract Lena from memories of that police officer. She had had a great sex life with each of these girlfriends and the ones before them, but none compared to the one-night stand she had with that sexy police officer.

Gretchen was the only girlfriend who didn't cause her drama, they were still friends even though Gretchen had slept with her best friend. She was the one Lena confided to about the sexy cop.

"Lena Adams doing a one night stand?" Gretchen said with a grin. "I always thought that was my thing."

"It still is," Lena said. "That was the only time in my entire life I have ever done something like that."

"Thrilling isn't it?"

"Yes, but I wanna find that cop," Lena said. "I've been meaning to go to the station but Jen, Kelly, and Catherine have made it very difficult."

"I'm an expert on dyke drama since I'm always screwing around with many women..."

"Don't I know it," Lena muttered.

Gretchen snorted. "Anyways I'll get your exes off your ass and you go find sexy cop before I'm tempted to find her myself."

"Hey hands off I saw her first," Lena said.

Lena waved goodbye to Gretchen then walked out of the pool hall that was her usual hang out. It was the only place in San Diego where the lesbians hung out, short of driving three hours to West Hollywood.

She exited the hall to the side alley and walked down the damp corridor towards the street where her car was parked. She was reaching into her purse when she was shoved roughly against the wall and a man reeking of alcohol pinned her hard.

"Where do you think you're going you damn dyke?" he growled.

"Let me go!" Lena cried.

"Let me show you how a real man does it and then you won't wanna go muff-diving anymore you nasty dyke!" the man yelled kicking Lena right in the stomach.

Lena cried out in pain as blood spilled out of her mouth. The man slammed her back against the wall and raised his fist high in the air. Lena braced herself for impact when suddenly the man was hit hard in the face. He crashed down onto the floor and mumbled drunkenly.

"Put you hands behind your head and roll onto your stomach!" Lena heard a strong voice yelling then she saw a gun pointing at the man. She gasped when she saw the object of her desires standing there in her uniform and her blonde hair tied into a tight bun.

"I got him," another cop said pinning the man down and handcuffing him.

"You sure Robles?" Stef asked.

"Yep got him," Robles said. "Go ahead, I'll book him and do the paperwork, you're off-duty, go home."

"Thanks Robles," Stef said holstering her gun as Robles picked the man up and pushed him out of the alleyway. Stef turned to Lena saying, "Ma'am are you o…"

Lena smiled at her and waved nervously.

"Lena," Stef breathed.

"Hi," Lena said softly.

"Oh my God, are you okay," Stef said caressing her cheek, "let me take you to a hospital…"

"It's okay Stef, I'm fine, if you wouldn't mind escorting me home," Lena said. "I'm a bit shaken up."

"Of course, I'll follow you in my car," Stef said guiding Lena out of the alley.

"Thanks, I know you're off-duty," Lena said.

"No don't worry about it," Stef said. "And trust me I'm gonna make sure that bastard is punished harshly."

"It was a hate crime," Lena said.

"Hate crime?" Stef said.

"He called me a dyke and said he was gonna show me how a real man does it," Lena said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Stef wiped away her tear gently then said, "I'm sorry Lena, I'll make sure he's punished for what he did to you."

"There's my car," Lena said.

"Mine is right behind yours," Stef said.

Stef helped her into her car, and then walked back to her own. Lena drove slowly to make sure Stef followed her. They reached her apartment complex and Lena waited in her car until Stef got out of hers. She was nervous after what happened, she had never been attacked before.

Stef knocked on Lena's window and Lena stepped out of the car. "Come on," Stef said.

Lena nodded nervously.

"Relax okay, we booked the guy and I'm here to protect you," Stef said.

"I know, it's just never happened to me before," Lena said.

"First time for everything," Stef said as the women walked up the stairs. Lena moved to unlock the door but her hands were shaking too much. Stef grabbed her hands and took the keys from her, "here let me." She unlocked the door and let her in then said, "Do you have something to make some tea?"

"I hate tea, actually," Lena said with a small laugh

"Well what do you do when you're stressed out or scared?" Stef asked.

"I take a warm shower," Lena said.

"Alright, go ahead," Stef said.

"Actually my ribs hurt from where that guy kicked me, I don't have much range of movement," Lena said. "Do you think you can help me?"

Stef cleared her throat and shifted nervously. "You want me to help you shower?"

"Yes, and maybe apply some ointment or something from my first aid kit," Lena said.

"I should check to make sure they weren't broken," Stef said. "I have basic medical training but if they're broken you'll have to go to a hospital because I'm definitely not trained enough to set broken bones."

"Let's hope they're not broken then," Lena said, "Bathroom is that way."

Stef helped Lena into the bathroom. She slowly helped Lena out of her clothes, really aware of the groans of pain coming from Lena. On her ribs right under her breasts there was a huge bruise. "God," Stef said.

"It's bad?" Lena said.

"It's a nasty bruise," Stef said. "I have to check if it's broken so this is gonna hurt okay?"

"Okay, I'm ready," Lena said clenching her fists.

Stef gently pressed her fingers against the bruise, checking the bones. Lena cried out and grabbed the sink. Stef wanted to stop but she had to check thoroughly so she kept on feeling the bones. Lena kept on groaning in pain as tears stung her eyes.

"Okay I don't feel any broken bones," Stef said, "But you have to get X-rayed tomorrow to make absolute sure."

"Is there anything you can apply on it?" Lena said.

"On the bruise no," Stef said, "but there are some scratches on your back that I can put peroxide on it."

"We should clean it first," Lena said motioning towards the shower.

"It's not a tub?" Stef asked with a gulp as Lena unhooked her bra and pushed her panties down her legs.

"No, I've been saving up to buy one," Lena said.

"Alright," Stef said unbuttoning her police shirt.

Lena glanced at her and moved to turn on the water. When she turned around Stef was standing there in her bra and panties. Lena bit her lip in arousal.

"It's the only way to help you," Stef said unhooking her bra.

Lena gulped. "Yeah."

"Step in," Stef said. "We gotta clean up those scratches before they get infected."

Lena nodded and stepped into the shower. She stood under the stream nervously and sighed when Stef stepped in behind her. The heat of her body sent chills down her spine.

"Give me the soap," Stef said softly.

Lena handed her the soap and gasped when she felt Stef's soft touch against her back. Stef rubbed slowly and gently and Lena sighed in pleasure. After a while there was no more soap and Stef was just running her hands all over Lena's back. Both women were underneath the stream, their hair was completely wet and the water streamed in between their naked bodies.

Lena turned around and pressed her lips against Stef's with a moan of passion. Stef swirled her tongue around with Lena's as they stumbled back against the wall with Stef pressed against it.

Stef gasped when Lena broke the kiss and moved her lips down to Stef's throat. Lena licked down to Stef's chest towards her breasts as the blonde cop moaned in pleasure. Lena slowly licked around Stef's nipple before sucking it into her mouth. The blonde cried out in pleasure and gripped Lena's hair. Lena kept moving down until she was on her knees in front of Stef.

"Lena," Stef breathed. "I've never uh…"

"Never what?" Lena whispered.

"This," Stef said. She cleared her throat, "Oral sex."

"Well that's a shame," Lena said. "But I think it's something everyone could feel, cause it's amazing."

"So let's do something about it shall we?" Stef said with a flirtatious grin.

Lena smirked then leaned forward. She licked up Stef's slit slowly hearing the long moan from the blonde. "Mm, delicious," Lena moaned before swirling her tongue around Stef's clit then flicking it over and over again.

"Oh God," Stef groaned. "That feels so good."

"Mm," Lena moaned alternating between swirling and flicking. Stef's moans grew louder and her legs started tremble. Lena was relentless, moving her tongue across the tiny nub over and over again, then gently sucking.

Stef was practically screaming, trembling hard as she clawed at the walls. "UHH! YES! YES! YEEESSS!"

Lena held Stef up as the blonde trembled out of control with her orgasm and nearly collapsed onto the ground. Lena held her firmly in place and continued flicking her clit until Stef pushed her away in desperation breathing out, "Okay, okay."

"How was that?" Lena said.

"Oh my God," Stef said.

"Told ya you had to experience it," Lena said standing up.

"How did getting clean end up getting more dirty?" Stef said.

"You're hard to resist Officer Foster," Lena said.

A cell phone ringing loudly broke the magic and Stef suddenly looked panicked. "Oh crap, I have to get home."

"Right, uh, thanks for saving me," Lena said turning off the water.

"It's my job," Stef said grabbing the towel.

"It was your job to save me from the creep, not bring me home and take care of me," Lena said as they got out of the shower.

"Seems to me you took care of me much more than I took care of you," Stef said redressing.

Lena put on her robe and said, "You can repay me anytime you want."

Stef laughed and fixed her uniform.

"When can I see you again Stef?"

Stef hesitated then looked extremely guilty.

"What is it?" Lena said softly.

"I need to tell you the truth," Stef said. "Lena, I'm married."

Lena's eyebrows rose.

"We've been married a few years and we have a son together," Stef said softly, "but our marriage has been…well I started feeling attraction to women and he started drinking. I've never been with a woman before you and I never thought it'd be so…amazing."

"Wow, I, uh, had no idea," Lena said.

"I don't want to stop seeing you, I feel…addicted," Stef said pulling out a card from her pocket. "This is my card, I understand if you never wanna see me again after this, but if you do, just give me a call."

***Present Day***

Mike cleared his throat and said, "I'm guessing you called her."

"I couldn't resist," Lena said.

"Tell me more," Mike said. "I want to know everything."

"I don't want to hurt you more than I already did Mike," Lena said.

"Please Lena, I need to know," Mike said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Tonight's episode was fantastic! I was practically on the edge of my seat the entire time. I won't say anything more about it though, I know how much spoilers suck, so I won't provide them lol Anyways I own nothing at all and again this story is fun and free and explicit, so don't report me please. I am aware that there may be minors reading this but there's nothing I can do, I admit I was a minor myself when I started reading these kind of stories. Alright, enough rambling, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

*15 Years Ago*

"I can't stop thinking about her," Lena said with a heavy sigh.

The man sitting beside her who had been her friend since childhood gave her an affectionate rub on the back. "Honey then call her," he said in his soft effiminate voice.

"She's married Ben," Lena said.

"When I first met my Gary-Berry he was married to that Janice bitch," Ben said.

"She wasn't a bitch, she was just mad you were screwing her husband," Lena said. "And inagine Stef's husband will be just as pissed."

"Look sexuality is not something that comes easily for everyone, it's a social no-no and people wanna deny it," Ben said. "Not everybody figures it out like us when we're teens in high school. Some people don't figure it out until they're way older, like 80 or something. It's sad that they lived a whole life of denial, at least Stef is still young."

"Okay but what about her son?" Lena said. "Me helping her come to terms with her sexuality will hurt him."

"No one is coming out of this unharmed deal with it," Ben said. "So either you help her deal with it or some other woman will."

"No!" Lena cried suddenly.

Ben smiked. "Jealous."

"I just...I don't want any other woman touching her," Lena said.

"Then call her."

*Present Day*

"Hey babe," Stef said kissing Lena on the lips as she walked into the house.

"Hi how was work?" Lena said.

"My new partner is an idiot," Stef said with a sigh. "Didn't realize how good Mike was until now."

"I'm sure he hates his desk job, he seems to have a lot of free time," Lena said.

"You mean him invading our dinners every night?"

"I mean him showing up in my office today."

"What?" Stef looked completely surprised.

"He wanted to apologize for intruding, he just wants to spend more time with Brandon, " Lena said.

"I know, he's just..."

"I know, that's why I had a thought," Lena said. "I was thinking since Mike has a room for Brandon at his house, maybe Brandon can stay there for the weekend."

"That sounds great we'll have to see if Brandon wants to do that," Stef said.

"He also wanted to know how it is we hooked up," Lena said. "Like full disclosure. "

"He knows how," Stef said angrily.

"No he knows we met at the beach and started seeing each other," Lena said. "He wanted to know the details because he thinks he did something wrong."

"He didn't," Stef said with a sigh. "I told him that."

"He doesn't believe that, he told me he never got closure and he wants to move on," Lena said. "So I told him."

"You what?" Stef cried.

"I don't like hurting people and I saw so much pain in his eyes," Lena said. "I started the story and we're gonna meet for lunch tomorrow to finish it."

Stef shifted uncomfortably. "How far did you get?"

"Just finished telling him about when I called you."

"Oh, that."

*15 Years Ago*

Stef walked into the pool hall and smiled when she saw Lena sitting at the table bouncing her leg nervously. Stef sat across from her and said, "I didn't think you'd call me."

"I couldn't resist, you are a permanent resident in my mind," Lena said. "I mean, I know absolutely nothing about you and I can't stop thinking about you."

"I feel the same," Stef said with a shy smile.

"So what do you want from me then? Do you want to experiment to discover your sexuality? Or do you want an actual relationship with a woman? In our case that would be an affair."

"I don't know to be honest," Stef said. "I know I can't stay with Mike but I can't break up our family if I don't have a good reason."

"You want me to be your reason?"

"Whatever that reason may be," Stef said. "Can we go with the flow?"

"That can be arranged," Lena said with a grin.

"Okay so you know I'm a cop, that I'm married to another cop named Mike, and I have a two year old son. His name is Brandon," Stef said. "What about you?"

"I just started teaching at Anchor Beach High School," Lena said. "I just got my degree and they hires me right away. I teach math."

"What's it like teaching teens?"

"Not as bad as people may think," Lena said. "I try to make my class fun and I have a lot of patience when a kid wants to get smart."

"I arrest teens all the time, so I commend your patience," Stef said.

"Brandon will be a teenager one day," Lena said.

"Hopefully he's not too difficult," Stef said.

"Hopefully," Lena agreed. "How old are you?"

"24," Stef said. "You?"

"21," Lena said.

"21 and a teacher already?"

"I'm an overachiever," Lena said. "I graduated when I was 16 and went to UCSD on a full ride scholarship right off the bat."

"So you're a genius," Stef said with a grin.

"I am not, just a hard worker," Lena said. "You're pretty young too and you're a Sergeant right?" She pointed at the rank on her collar.

"You know about ranks?"

"I dated a woman who was in the military when I was in college," Lena said. "She was in that ROTC program."

"I was in a similar program," Stef said. "It's called the police explorers. I was in it since I was six and by the time I graduated when I was 17, there were police academies begging me to join. I had a job with the SD police department before I even chose my training academy."

"How long have you been on the force then?"

"Only two years, but I have years and years of experience, no one ever called me a rookie," Stef said.

"That's amazing and so brave," Lena said. "It takes a lot of guts to walk into dark alleys and buildings where you can possibly die."

"It's more of an adrenaline rush than anything else, it's not that scary anymore," Stef said.

"I have to admit sometimes I feel paranoid at the school, like some poor bullied kid is gonna run in there and start shooting it up."

"Well if you see the signs let me kmow and I'll go protect you," Stef said.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind," Lena said. "What kind of food do you like?"

"I like Italian," Stef said. "My mother used to make this incredible spaghetti, the meatball sauce was her own recipe. It's my absolute favorite."

"I probably can't make it as awesome as your mother's, but I make a pretty mean pasta," Lena said. "It only takes a few minutes, why don't you come over and I'll treat you."

Stef nodded with a smile. The women stood up and walked towards the parking lot. They got in their cars and drove towards Lena's place. When they arrived Lena guided her to the kitchen table where there were high chairs for her to sit on.

Lena scrambled around the kitchen gathering everything she needed as Stef looked around. "What kind of music do you listen to?"

Lena motioned to her CD collection. "Take a look."

Stef walked over to the collection and started skimming. "Take6, Impact, The Dirty Loops, I've never heard of these bands."

"They are vocal jazz groups, put in Take6."

Stef put the CD and an array of voices came on. There were sounds of drums, trumpets, bass guitar, and a melody harmonized in 4 different ways.

"Believe it or not there are no instruments, " Lena said.

"What? No way!"

Lena laughed and nodded as she started cutting onions and defrosting the ground beef. "Everyone is singing their own line, very simple, but they intermix with the other 5 voices at different times making it sound extremely complicated."

"There's only six people? It sounds like...a lot more."

"You should hear a Swedish group called 'The Real Group' they sing original songs rather than covers, it's beautiful," Lena said.

"Vocal Jazz," Stef said walking back to her chair. "I didn't even know it was a genre."

"You'd be surprised with the amount of genres there are, I don't listen to just vocal jazz, I like jazz fusion, that's The Dirty Loops, and traditional jazz like Ella Fitzgerald and Frank Sinatra."

Stef grinned. "The world of jazz sounds great."

"It is, I'll take you to a club one day," Lena said.

"What is it about Jazz that first attracted you?" Stef said.

"I don't know, I guess it was the fact that it was never just one thing, the same chord progression and repetitive melody. It was always different and intermixed with so many other aspects like instruments or harmony or rhythm. By itself each part is simple, they're like pieces of a puzzle much like us. The world works because of humanity working together with nature and animals and each other. The moment one of them gets selfish it spells disaster."

Stef smiled. "You sure you're not a poet?"

"Hah! Definitely not, don't you know the stereotype? Math people suck at English and English people suck at Math. I have never gotten an A in any English class."

Stef laughed. "That's okay I've never gotten an A in any math class."

"Too bad you didn't know me back then, I would have helped you," Lena said.

"I doubt I would've been able to concentrate, " Stef said with a sheepish smile.

Lena laughed aloud. "True dat."

"Did you just say 'dat?'"

"Now I feel old," Lena said with a sigh.

"You're younger than me so don't even!" Stef laughed.

"All right the food is ready to go," Lena said. "Let me just set the table."

"No let me do that, you've done enough," Stef offered standing up.

"Okay, plates are in that cabinet, cups are there, and utensils right here," Lena said.

Stef nodded and gathered everything before setting everything at the dining table. She grabbed the sodas Lena handed her from the fridge then put the kitchen towels to put under the hot bowl of food. Lena put the food in the center of the table then pulled out a chair for Stef.

"Why thanks Gentlewoman," Stef said with a small chuckle.

Lena sat down and said, "dig in."

Stef served herself then served Lena. Lena waited until Stef took the first bite. "Mm, wow this is so good."

Lena smiled happily and said, "glad you like it."

The two women ate in silence and when they were done Stef picked up the plates stubbornly saying, "it's the least I can do."

"It was no trouble for me to do it Stef, I really enjoyed cooking for you and I hope to do it more often."

"I hope so too," Stef said, "but I still feel like I have to thank you."

"Well, I know one way you can thank me," Lena said.

"How?" Stef said.

"Come here," Lena said sitting on the couch.

Stef walked to the couch and sat beside the brunette with shy smile. Lena wrapped her hand around the blonde's neck and pulled her close. Their lips pressed together and Stef moaned. Their tongues swirled together and Stef straddled Lena's lap.

"I think I should repay you for last time in the shower," Stef said seductively.

"Babe you NEVER have to thank me for that," Lena laughed.

"I'm sure you enjoyed it as much as I did," Stef said, "and what I experienced was…mindblowing."

"I knew you'd like it, I can't believe you've never experienced it before," Lena said.

"Yes, and I want you to experience it too," Stef said. "But, I don't know how to do that."

"That? You mean…"

"I want you to teach me," Stef said.

Lena smiled. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Stef said unbuttoning Lena's jeans. Lena's breath hitched as she raised her hips to allow Stef to pull down her jeans and underwear. Stef nervously spread Lena's legs and knelt in between them. She looked at Lena's glistening folds and gulped.

"Stef, you don't have to do this…"

"I want to," Stef said nervously, "just tell me what to do."

"Uh, well you, uh lick."

Stef nodded and leaned forward. With hesitation she slowly lick up Lena's slit. Lena gasped and gently caressed Stef's blonde hair.

"That was okay?" Stef said adjusting the new taste on her tongue.

"Yes, but you have to lick repeatedly in one single spot, a certain spot."

"Where is that spot?"

"You have to find it, but don't worry I'll guide you and let you know when you've found it," Lena encouraged.

Stef nodded and moved back in. She licked in slow languid licks up and down Lena's slit, searching for the spot. She listened carefully to every gasp and moan coming out of Lena's beautiful lips to see which spots caused bigger reactions.

"Ooo that's good," Lena said gripping Stef's hair slightly, "A little higher."

Stef obeyed diligently.

"To the left."

"Mm," Stef hummed.

"Oh shi…mm right there!" Lena moaned. Stef felt a rush of victory and focused on the spot. She licked up and down, she swirled around it, then sucked in. "Uhh!"

'She likes the sucking,' Stef noted. She pinched the lips of Lena's pussy together to bring out the little nub defined as the spot, wrapped her lips around it and sucked in hard.

Lena's body thrashed and she gripped hard on Stef's hair. Stef was relentless. She kept sucking and sucking until Lena was screaming and shaking hard. "Ohh God, I'm gonna…ohhhh GOD!"

Lena's legs lifted off the ground, her back arched, and her eyes rolled back in sheer pleasure.

As the brunette's body started to relax she breathed out, "okay, okay." Stef slowed to a stop then backed away with a satisfied smile.

"Whew," Lena said, "I did not teach you that sucking thing you just did, that was amazing."

"I'm a fast learner," Stef said with a grin.

*Present Day*

Lena laughed and said, "Don't worry, he didn't get the explicit details of it."

"I never thought you would tell him that, you've never been one to kiss and tell," Stef said. "Now come on, let's go get ready for movie night with the kids."

Lena draped her arm around Stef's shoulders as they walked up the stairs. "By the way," she said in Stef's ear, "I still love that sucking thing."


End file.
